The Electron Jar
by deeb14
Summary: What happens when Kickback and Bombshell put Shrapnel on a diet? Total hijinks!


**The Electron Jar**

"Who in the pit ate my electrons!?" yelled Kickback as he looked at his now empty jar that had at one point been filled to the brim with his precious electrons. He looked to his brother Bombshell, who raised his hands in a protective manner.

"Well, it wasn't me, me." He parl, his speech impediment making itself known. "And I only know of one other mech who likes electrons as much as you, you."

"_**SHRAPNEL!**_"

* * *

Kickback walked up to the large tree before calling out to his brother, "Shrapnel! Get down from there, we need to talk!"

Shrapnel looked down at Kickback before saying annoyed, "What is it, is it? I'm eating, eating."

"That's just it. Bombshell and I have decided to put you on a no electrons diet."

"WHAT?!" Shrapnel's response was concluded with a loud thud as he fell from the tree in surprise. "You can't do that, do that!"

"I already have." Kickback proceeded to walk away, towards the large cave system that the three brothers called home.

Shrapnel gawked at Kickback's retreating form as the information sunk into his processor. He knew it would be pointless to argue with them after they had made their minds up. So, he started to plot a way to steal his electrons back as he sulked towards his home.

* * *

Shrapnel had waited until his brothers fell into stasis to put his plan into action. His optics glowed in the dim light as he snuck across cavern into a small part of the cave system they used to stock-pile their energy. He quickly saw the electron jar siting sol on a small tray and walked forward to grab it. Before he could accomplish this however, his pede was caught by a steel wire and he was sent flying upside-down. He let out a femme sounding screech as he flew into the ceiling of the cave.

"Shrapnel, Shrapnel, Shrapnel. I expected this to happen, happen." Bombshell stepped into Shrapnel's line of view and waved a nagging finger at him.

"Will you just shut up and let me down, me down?" Shrapnel asked annoyed, as he swayed back and forth.

"Hmm…No, no. I think it would be more fun if I just sit back and watched you struggle, struggle." Bombshell let out an amused chuckle when he saw his brother's angry glare and saw a string of flavorful words leap from his mouth.

"I'm just kidding, kidding. I'll let you down, down." Bombshell proceeded to grab a pair of cuffs from sub-space, and walked over to Shrapnel.

"What are those for, for?" Shrapnel asked, a bit concerned for his own being.

"They're here so you don't try to steal those electrons again, again." Bombshell told him as he put them on his brother's wrists. He then brought out a small remote and pressed a small button on it. Simultaneously, Shrapnel was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"Uhhgggg," Shrapnel grunted, face buried into the floor. "I hate you, so much, much."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Shrapnel looked at the data-pad again, before putting it into sub-space. This time, he was going to dig a tunnel underneath the electron jar to gain his prize. He started to dig, singing to pass the time as he dug. His brothers could be such a pain. Even though Shrapnel was a good vorn older than the other two, they went around acting like they ruled the place. I mean, he knew why they had put him on this "diet"; he had eaten the electrons his brothers planned on eating later, but that was common practice with the Insecticons.

He dug deep into the earth and was far away from his original starting point now. He was sure he was just under the electron jar now. He began to dig upwards until he could see some sunlight and began to raise his hand through the hole.

He suddenly felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him up. It took a second for his optics to adjust to the sudden light, but when they did he saw Kickback looking at him with a smirk.

"Well, why are you digging a tunnel that ends up at the entrance of our caves?" he asked, setting Shrapnel down. Shrapnel moved slightly away from his brother.

"Well, that's because…" Shrapnel proceeded to run as fast as he could into the dense forest surrounding their caves to escape his brother's sense of justice.

* * *

This time, he was sure his plan wouldn't fail. This time his plan was full of reason and potential. All he had to do was carry out his plan. He had already gathered the necessary supplies.

He marched down the caverns towards the energy storage room where the energon jar was always kept. Behind him was his army of writing, drawing, vicious Insecticon fan-girls. He saw the room up ahead and saw, as expected, Kickback and Bombshell guarding the entrance.

Shrapnel waved his hand in a "Go" fashion, and his army of raving fan-girls surged forward and proceeded to drown his brothers in squealing, glomping, ect.

He made his way into the room and quickly spotted the energon jar. He opened it and started engulfing any, and everything in the jar. When he finished, he sat contently leaning against the cave wall for support, listening to the shrieks of pure terror his brothers were emitting.

Then his stomach made its hunger known.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated "My Life Story" in such a long time. I've really busy with family, school, and trying to get my art career off the ground (I'm going to start a mural business). I really hope you enjoy this story and forgive me for my inactivity.


End file.
